This invention relates to coating compositions, especially thermoset coating compositions intended for use in the automotive and/or transportation industries.
Curable coating compositions such as thermoset coatings are widely used in the coatings art. They are often used as topcoats in the automotive and industrial coatings industry. Color-plus-clear composite coatings are particularly useful as topcoats where exceptional gloss, depth of color, distinctness of image, or special metallic effects are desired. The automotive industry has made extensive use of these coatings for automotive body panels. Color-plus-clear composite coatings, however, require an extremely high degree of clarity in the clearcoat to achieve the desired visual effect. High-gloss coatings also require a low degree of visual aberrations at the surface of the coating in order to achieve the desired visual effect such as high distinctness of image (DOI).
As such, these coatings are especially susceptible to a phenomenon known as environmental etch. Environmental etch manifests itself as spots or marks on or in the finish of the coating that often cannot be rubbed out.
It is often difficult to predict the degree of resistance to environmental etch that a high gloss or color-plus-clear composite coating will exhibit. Many coating compositions known for their durability and/or weatherability when used in exterior paints, such as high-solids enamels, do not provide the desired level of resistance to environmental etch when used in high gloss coatings such as the clearcoat of a color-plus-clear composite coating.
Many compositions have been proposed for use as the clearcoat of a color-plus-clear composite coating, such as polyurethanes, acid-epoxy systems and the like. However, many prior art systems suffer from disadvantages such as coatability problems, compatibility problems with the pigmented basecoat, solubility problems. Moreover, very few one-pack coating compositions have been found that provide satisfactory resistance to environmental etch, especially in the demanding environment of automotive coatings.
It has been found that carbamate functional polymers such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,726,246, 5,474,811, and 5,605,965 can be used to provide coating compositions which exhibit significantly improved environmental etch resistance. Carabamate functional polymers have been used to provide commercially advantageous coatings compositions, especially as clearcoats intended for use in composite color-plus-clear coatings.
However, although coating compositions containing carbamate functional polymers generally provide the performance properties currently required by the automotive industry, continuous improvement is always desired. As a result, it would be advantageous to provide improvements in solids or % nonvolatile, flexability, scratch and mar resistance, cold crack resistance, chip resistance and/or the like. At the same time, such improvements must be achieved without any decrease in environmental etch resistance or other commercially required performance property.
It would also be desireable to provide such a technology which would be applicable for use in a wide variety of coating compositions and applications, such as primers, basecoats, clearcoats, two-component systems, anti-chip coating compositions, water borne coatings, solvent borne coatings, coatings for flexible substrates, and the like.
Finally, it would be advantegous to provide improved etch resistant coating compositions which have an increased % NV (nonvolatile) or decreased VOC (volatile organic content) at a sprayable viscosity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide curable coating compositions which provide all of the advantages of prior art carbamate containing coating compositions, especially good environmental etch resistance, but further exhibit improvement in one or more of the following performance parameters, i.e., flexability, scratch and mar resistance, and/or chip resistance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a technology for improving one or more of the following performance parameters, i.e., % nonvolatile solids, flexability, scratch and mar resistance, and/or chip resistance, in a wide variety of coating compositions and applications, such as primers, basecoats, clearcoats, two-component systems, anti-chip coating compositions, water borne coatings, solvent borne coatings, coatings for flexible substrates, and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide etch resistance coating compositions which have an increased % NV (nonvolatile) or decreased VOC (volatile organic content) at a sprayable viscosity.
It has unexpectedly been found that these and other objects of the invention can be achieved with the use of a particular component (a), especially when used in conjunction with a particular crosslinking agent (b).
The invention provides curable coating compositions comprising (a) a reactive component which is substantially free of any heteroatoms and is not a crystalline solid at room temperature comprising (i) from 12 to 72 carbon atoms, and (ii) at least two functional groups, and (b) a crosslinking agent comprising a plurality of functional groups (iii) reactive with the functional groups (ii) of compound (a), wherein functional groups (ii) and (iii) are selected such that reaction of functional groups (ii) and (iii) produces a thermally irreversible chemical linkage.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, reactive component (a) will be a liquid or a waxy solid at temperatures of less than 20 degrees C. Most preferably, reactive component (a) will comprise a mixture of reactive components selected from the group consisting of linear aliphatic reactive components, aromatic containing reactive components, and cycloaliphatic containing reactive components.
In another aspect of the invention, the claimed coating compositions will further comprise one or more polyfunctional polymeric compounds (c) and one or crosslinking agents (d). The one or more polyfunctional polymeric compounds (c) are different from (a) and have one or more hydrogen reactive functional groups (iv) and an equivalent weight of from 116 to 2000. The one or more crosslinking agents (d) comprise a plurality of functional groups (v) reactive with the functional groups (iv) of compound (c).
In its broadest embodiment, the instant invention comprises coating compositions comprising a reactive component (a) and a crosslinking agent (b). Reactive component (a) should have from 12 to 72 carbons, have at least two functional groups (ii), be substantially free of heteratoms, and not be a crystalline solid at room temperature. Crosslinking agent (b) must have a plurality of functional groups reactive with functional groups (ii) of reactive component (a). Functional groups (ii) of reactive component (a) must form a chemically irreversible linkage upon reaction with the functional groups (iii) of crosslinking agent (b).
The term xe2x80x9cthermally irreversible linkagexe2x80x9d refers to a linkage the reversal of which is not thermally favored under the traditional cure schedules used for automotive coating compositions. Illustrative examples of suitable thermally irreversible chemical linkages are urethanes, ureas, esters and ethers. Preferred thermally irreversible chemical linkages are urethanes, ureas and esters, with urethane linkages being most preferred. Such chemical linkages will not break and reform during the crosslinking process as is the case with the linkages formed via reaction between hydroxyl groups and aminoplast resins. The prior art has previously taught that the reversibility of crosslink bonds is both desireable and indeed critical to the success of aminoplast containing coatings. See Possible Reaction Pathways for Self-Condensation of Melamine Resins; Reversibility of Methylene Bridge Formation, Samaraweera U., Journal of Coatings Technology, Vol. 64, No. 804, January 1992.
The reactive component (a) of the invention will generally have from 12 to 72 carbons, more preferably from 18 to 54 carbons, and most preferably from 36 to 54 carbons. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the reactive component (a) will have 36 carbons.
xe2x80x9cHeteroatomsxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to atoms other than carbon or hydrogen. The phrase xe2x80x9csubstantially withoutxe2x80x9d heteroatoms as used herein means that the portion of reactive component (a) which does not include functional groups (ii) will generally have no more than two atoms which are other than carbon or hydrogen, i.e., atoms such as N, O, Si, mixtures thereof, and the like. More preferably, that portion of reactive component (a) that does not include functional groups (ii) will have no more than one atom that is other than carbon or hydrogen. In a most preferred embodiment, that portion of reactive component (a) that does not include functional groups (ii) will have no heteratoms, i.e., will consist solely of carbon and hydrogen atoms. Thus, in a most preferred aspect of the invention, the only heteratoms in reactive component (a) will be present in functional groups (ii).
It is another aspect of the invention that reactive component (a) will not be a crystalline solid at room temperature, i.e., at temperatures of from 65 to 75xc2x0 F. xe2x80x9cCrystallinexe2x80x9d refers to a solid characterized by a regular, ordered arrangement of particles. Rather, reactive component (a) will be an amorphous solid, a wax or a liquid at room temperature. xe2x80x9cAmorphousxe2x80x9d refers to a noncrystalline solid with no well-defined ordered structure.
In a more preferred embodiment of the invention, reactive component (a) will comprise a mixture of two or more saturated or unsaturated structures selected from the group consisting of noncyclic structures for reactive component (a), aromatic-containing structures for reactive component (a), cyclic-containing structures for reactive component (a), and mixtures thereof. Saturated structures are preferred, especially where durability issues are of concern. For example, a most preferred reactive component (a) will comprise a mixture of two or more structures selected from the group consisting of aliphatic structures for reactive component (a), aromatic-containing structures for reactive component (a), cycloaliphatic-containing structures for reactive component (a), and mixtures thereof
It is particularly preferred that reactive component (a) comprise at least two, more preferably three, of the three cited structures. If reactive component (a) comprises only two of the three cited structures for reactive component (a), then at least one of the two structures must be present as a mixture of two or more isomers thereof.
For example, the mixture of reactive components (a) may comprise at least one aliphatic structure for reactive component (a) and at least one other structure for reactive component (a) selected from the group consisting of aromatic-containing structures for reactive component (a), cycloaliphatic-containing structures for reactive component (a), and mixtures thereof If the xe2x80x98at least one other structure for reactive component (a)xe2x80x99 is not a mixture of aromatic-containing structures for reactive component (a) and cycloaliphatic-containing structures for reactive component (a), either the aromatic-containing structures or the cycloaliphatic containing structures must be present as a mixture of two or more isomers.
Alternatively, the mixture of reactive components (a) may comprise at least one aromatic-containing structure for reactive component (a) and at least one other structure for reactive component (a) selected from the group consisting of aliphatic structures for reactive component (a), cycloaliphatic-containing structures for reactive component (a), and mixtures thereof. If the xe2x80x98at least one other structure for reactive component (a)xe2x80x99 is not a mixture of aliphatic structures for reactive component (a) and cycloaliphatic-containing structures for reactive component (a), either the aliphatic structures or the cycloaliphatic containing structures must be present as a mixture of two or more isomers.
In a most preferred embodiment, reactive component (a) will comprise one or more aliphatic structures for reactive component (a), one or more aromatic-containing structures for reactive component (a), and one or more cycloaliphatic-containing structures for reactive component (a). Particularly advantageous mixtures of reactive component (a) will comprise from 3 to 25% by weight of reactive component (a) having an aliphatic structure, from 3 to 25% by weight of reactive component (a) having an aromatic-containing structure, and 50 to 94% by weight of reactive component (a) having a cycloaliphatic-containing structure. More preferred mixtures of reactive component (a) will comprise from 3 to 18% by weight of reactive component (a) having an aliphatic structure, from 5 to 23% by weight of reactive component (a) having an aromatic-containing structure, and 55 to 85% by weight of reactive component (a) having a cycloaliphatic-containing structure. Most preferred mixtures of reactive component (a) will comprise from 5 to 10% by weight of reactive component (a) having an aliphatic structure, from 10 to 20% by weight of reactive component (a) having an aromatic-containing structure, and 60 to 70% by weight of reactive component (a) having a cycloaliphatic-containing structure.
Finally, reactive component (a) must comprise at least two functional groups (ii). Preferred reactive components (a) may have from two to six functional groups (ii) while most preferably reactive component (a) will have two to three functional groups (ii).
Functional groups (ii) may be selected from a wide variety of active hydrogen containing groups and groups reactive with such active hydrogen containing groups. While active hydrogen containing groups are preferred, functional group (ii) may be any one of a pair of reactants which would result in a thermally irreversible chemical linkage such as is described above, i.e., urethane, urea, ester, and ether. It will be appreciated that if one member of a xe2x80x9cpairxe2x80x9d is selected for use as functional group (ii), the other member of the xe2x80x9cpairxe2x80x9d must be selected as functional group (iii) of crosslinking agent (b). As indicated above, the reaction of functional groups (ii) and (iii) must produce a thermally irreversible chemical linkage. Examples of illustrative reactant xe2x80x9cpairsxe2x80x9d are hydroxy/isocyanate (blocked or unblocked), hydroxy/epoxy, carbamate/aminoplast, carbamate/aldehyde, acid/epoxy, amine/cyclic carbonate, amine/isocyanate (blocked or unblocked), urea/aminoplast, and the like.
Thus, illustrative functional groups (ii) may be selected from the group consisting of carboxyl, hydroxyl, aminoplast functional groups, urea, carbamate, isocyanate, (blocked or unblocked), epoxy, cyclic carbonate, amine, aldehyde and mixtures thereof. Preferred functional groups (ii) are hydroxyl, primary carbamate, isocyanate, aminoplast functional groups, epoxy, carboxyl and mixtures thereof. Most preferred functional groups (ii) are hydroxyl, primary carbamate, and mixtures thereof.
Aminoplast functional groups may be defined as those functional groups resulting from the reaction of an activated amine group and an aldehyde or a formaldehyde. Illustrative activated amine groups are melamine, benzoguanamine, amides, carbamates, and the like. The resulting reaction product may be used directly as functional group (ii) or may be etherified with a monofunctional alcohol prior to use as functional group (ii).
Amine groups suitable for use as functional group (ii) may be primary or secondary, but primary amines are most preferred.
Illustrative examples of suitable reactive components (a) having functional groups (ii) which are carboxyl are fatty acids and addition reaction products thereof, such as dimerized, trimerized and tetramerized fatty acid reaction products and higher oligomers thereof. Suitable acid functional dimers and higher oligomers may be obtained by the addition reaction of C12-18 monofunctional fatty acids. Suitable monofunctional fatty acids may be obtained from Cognis Corporation of Ambler, Pa. Such materials will be acid functional and will contain some unsaturation. In addition, saturated and unsaturated dimerized fatty acids are commerically available from Uniquema of Wilmington, Del.
Hydroxyl functional reactive components (a) are commercially available as the Pripol(trademark) saturated fatty acid dimer (PripolTM 2033) supplied by Uniqema of Wilmington, Del. Hydroxyl functional reactive components (a) may also be obtained by reduction of the acid group of the above discussed fatty acids.
Reactive components (a) having two or more carbamate functional groups may be obtained via the reaction of the hydroxyl functional reactive components (a) with a low molecular weight carbamate functional monomer such as methyl carbamate under appropriate reaction conditions. Alternatively, carbamate functional reactive components (a) may be made via decomposition of urea in the presence of hydroxyl functional reactive component (a) as described above. Finally, carbamate functional reactive components (a) can be obtained via the reaction of phosgene with the hydroxyl functional reactive component (a) followed by reaction with ammonia.
Reactive components (a) having amine functional groups (ii) may be obtained via reaction of the acid functional component (a) to form an amide, followed by conversion to a nitrile and subsequent reduction to an amine.
Reactive components (a) having isocyanate functional groups (ii) made be obtained via reaction of the amine functional component (a) described above with carbon dioxide.
Reactive components (a) having aminoplast functional groups (ii) may be made via reaction of carbamate or amide functional reactive component (a) as described above with formaldehyde or aldehyde. The resulting reaction product may optionally be etherified with low boiling point alcohols.
Reactive components (a) having aldehyde functional groups (ii) may be made via reduction of the acid functional reactive components (a) described above.
Reactive components (a) having urea functional groups (ii) may be made via reaction of an amine functional component (a) with urea. Alternatively, amine functional component (a) can be reacted with phosgene followed by reaction with ammonia to produce the desired urea functional groups (ii).
Reactive components (a) having epoxy functional groups (ii) may be made using either saturated or unsaturated fatty acids described above. If an unsaturated fatty acid is used, reaction with peroxide will form internal epoxy groups. More preferably, an acid or hydroxyl functional reactive component (a) will be reacted with epichlorohydrin. Preferred epoxy functional reactive components (a) will be obtained using saturated starting materials.
Reactive components (a) having cyclic carbonate functional groups (ii) may be made via carbon dioxide insertion into an epoxy functional reactive component (a) as described above.
A preferred example of for reactive component (a) will have the following structures therein: xe2x80x83Rxe2x95x90C5xe2x80x94C8
For the coating compositions of the invention, reactive component (a) must be combined with a particular crosslinking agent (b). Crosslinking agent (b) must have a plurality of functional groups (iii) which are reactive with the functional groups (ii) of reactive component (a). The functional groups (ii) and (iii) must be selected so that the reaction product thereof is a thermally irreversible chemical linkage such as is described above.
It will be appreciated that the selection of functional groups (iii) of crosslinking agent (b) is therefore dependent upon the identify of the functional groups (ii) of reactive component (a).
For example, when functional groups (ii) are hydroxyl, functional groups (iii) of crosslinking agent (b) may be selected from the group consisting of isocyanate (blocked or unblocked), epoxy, and mixtures thereof, and most preferably will be isocyanate groups, whether blocked or unblocked.
Illustrative examples of epoxy functional crosslinking agents (b) are all known epoxy functional polymers and oligomers. Preferred epoxy functional crosslinking agents are glycidyl methacrylate polymers and isocyanurate containing epoxy functional polymers such as trisglycidyl isocyanurate and the reaction product of glycidol with an isocyanate functional isocyanurate such as the trimmer of isophorone diisocyanate (IPDI).
Illustrative examples of isocyanate functional crosslinking agents (b) are all known isocyanate functional polymers and oligomers. Preferred isocyanate functional crosslinking agents are isocyanato ethylacrylate polymers and the trimers of diisocyanates such as IPDI and hexamethylene diisocyanate (HDI).
When functional groups (ii) are carboxyl, functional groups (iii) will most preferably be epoxy as described above.
When functional groups (ii) of reactive component (a) are carbamate, functional groups (iii) of crossliking agent (b) may be selected from the group consisting of aminoplast resins, aldehydes, and mixtures thereof. Most preferably, when functional groups (ii) are carbamate, functional groups (iii) of crosslinking agent (b) will be aminoplast functional groups.
Illustrative examples of suitable aminoplast resins are melamine formaldehyde resins (including monomeric or polymeric melamine resin and partially or fully alkylated melamine resin), urea resins (e.g., methylol ureas such as urea formaldehyde resin, alkoxy ureas such as butylated urea formaldehyde resin), and carbamate formaldehyde resins.
When functional groups (ii) are epoxy, functional groups (iii) may be carboxyl or hydroxyl, or mixtures thereof, carboxyl being most preferred.
Illustrative examples of carboxyl functional crosslinking agents (b) are acid functional acrylics, acid functional polyesters, acid functional polyurethanes, and the reaction products of polyols such as trimethylol propane with cyclic anhydrides such as hexahydrophthalic anhydride. Such materials are known in the art.
When functional groups (ii) are cyclic carbonate, functional groups (iii) should be amine.
An illustrative example of an amine functional crosslinking agent (b) is triaminononane.
Similarly, when functional groups (ii) are amine, functional groups (iii) should be cyclic carbonate, isocyanate functional as described above, or mixtures thereof.
Cyclic carbonate functional crosslinking agents (b) may be obtained by the reaction product of carbon dioxide with any of the above described epoxy functional crosslinking agents (b). Alternatively, a cyclic carbonate functional monomer may be obtained by the reaction of carbon dioxide with an epoxy functional monomer such as glycidyl methacrylate or glycidol, followed by polymerization/oligomerization of the cyclic carbonate functional monomer. Additional methods of obtaining cyclic carbonate functional crosslinking agents are known in the art and may be used.
When functional groups (ii) are isocyanate, functional groups (iii) may be hydroxy, amine or mixtures thereof, hydroxy being most preferred.
Hydroxy functional crosslinking agents (b) are polyols, hydroxy functional acrylics, hydroxy functional polyesters, hydroxy functional polyurethanes, hydroxy functional isocyanurates and mixtures thereof as are known in the art.
Generally, reactive component (a) will be used in amounts of from 1 to 90%, preferably from 2 to 50%, more preferably from 2 to 25%, and most preferably from 2 to 10%, all based on the total fixed vehicle of the coating composition, i.e., the % NV of components (a), (b), (c), and (d).
Crosslinking agent (b) will be used in amounts of from 1 to 90%, preferably from 3 to 75%, and more preferably from 25 to 50%, all based on the total fixed vehicle of the coating composition, i.e., the % NV of components (a), (b), (c), and (d).
In addition to reactive component (a) and crosslinking agent (b), coating compositions of the invention may further comprise optional but preferred components (c) and (d). One or more polyfunctional polymeric compounds (c) will be different from (a) and may comprise one or more hydrogen reactive functional groups (iv). One or more crosslinking agent (d) will comprise a plurality of functional groups (v) which are reactive with the functional groups (iv) of compound (c). Crosslinking agent (d) may be the same or different relative to crosslinking agent (b).
The functional groups (iv) and (v) of compound (c) and crosslinking agent (d) need not, but may, form a thermally irreversible chemical link. In some instances (c) and (d) may be mixtures that result in a mixture of thermally reversible and irreversible chemical bonds. Generally, it is most preferred that at least some irreversible bonds be formed in the reaction between compound (c) and crosslinking agent (d).
One or more polyfunctional polymeric compounds (c) may be polymeric or oligomeric and will generally comprise a number average molecular weight of from 900 to 1,000,000, more preferably from 900 to 10,000. Compound (c) will generally have an equivalent weight of from 114 to 2000, and more preferably 250 to 750.
Polyfunctional polymeric compound (c) may be present in the coating composition in amounts of from 0 to 90%, preferably from 1 to 70%, and most preferably from 5 to 40%, all based on the fixed vehicle solids of the coating composition, i.e., % NV of components (a), (b), (c), and (d).
One or more polyfunctional polymeric compounds (c) will comprise one or more active hydrogen groups. xe2x80x9cActive hydrogen groupxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to functional groups which donate a hydrogen group during the reaction with the functional groups of compounds (a). Examples of active hydrogen groups are carbamate groups, hydroxyl groups, amino groups, thiol groups, acid groups, hydrazine groups, activated methylene groups, and the like. Preferred active hydrogen groups are carbamate groups, hydroxyl groups, and mixtures thereof.
Such active hydrogen group containing polymer resins include, for example, acrylic polymers, modified acrylic polymers, polyesters, polyepoxides, polycarbonates, polyurethanes, polyamides, polyimides, and polysiloxanes, all of which are well-known in the art. Preferably, the polymer is an acrylic, modified acrylic, polyester or polyurethane. More preferably, the polymer is an acrylic or polyurethane polymer.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the polymer is an acrylic. The acrylic polymer preferably has a molecular weight of 500 to 1,000,000, and more preferably of 1500 to 50,000. As used herein, xe2x80x9cmolecular weightxe2x80x9d refers to number average molecular weight, which may be determined by the GPC method using a polystyrene standard. Such polymers are well-known in the art, and can be prepared from monomers such as methyl acrylate, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, methyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, and the like. The active hydrogen functional group, e.g., hydroxyl, can be incorporated into the ester portion of the acrylic monomer. For example, hydroxy-functional acrylic monomers that can be used to form such polymers include hydroxyethyl acrylate, hydroxybutyl acrylate, hydroxybutyl methacrylate, hydroxypropyl acrylate, and the like. Amino-functional acrylic monomers would include t-butylaminoethyl methacrylate and t-butylamino-ethylacrylate. Other acrylic monomers having active hydrogen functional groups in the ester portion of the monomer are also within the skill of the art.
Modified acrylics can also be used as the polymer (A) according to the invention. Such acrylics may be polyester-modified acrylics or polyurethane-modified acrylics, as is well-known in the art. Polyester-modified acrylics modified with xcex1-caprolactone are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,046 of Etzell et al, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Polyurethane-modified acrylics are also well-known in the art. They are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,354, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Preferred carbamate functional compounds (c) used in the composition of the invention can be prepared in a variety of ways. One way to prepare such polymers is to prepare an acrylic monomer having carbamate functionality in the ester portion of the monomer. Such monomers are well known in the art and are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,328, 3,674,838, 4,126,747, 4,279,833, and 4,340,497, 5,356,669, and WO 94/10211, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. One method of synthesis involves reaction of a hydroxy ester with urea to form the carbamyloxy carboxylate (i.e., carbamate-modified acrylic). Another method of synthesis reacts an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acid ester with a hydroxy carbamate ester to form the carbamyloxy carboxylate. Yet another technique involves formation of a hydroxyalkyl carbamate by reacting a primary or secondary amine or diamine with a cyclic carbonate such as ethylene carbonate. The hydroxyl group on the hydroxyalkyl carbamate is then esterified by reaction with acrylic or methacrylic acid to form the monomer. Other methods of preparing carbamate-modified acrylic monomers are described in the art, and can be utilized as well. The acrylic monomer can then be polymerized along with other ethylenically unsaturated monomers, if desired, by techniques well known in the art.
An alternative route for preparing compound (c) used in the composition of the invention is to react an already-formed polymer such as an acrylic polymer with another component to form a carbamate-functional group appended to the polymer backbone, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,632, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. One technique for preparing polymers useful as component (c) involves thermally decomposing urea (to give off ammonia and HNCO) in the presence of a hydroxy-functional acrylic polymer to form a carbamate-functional acrylic polymer. Another technique involves reacting the hydroxyl group of a hydroxyalkyl carbamate with the isocyanate group of an isocyanate-functional acrylic or vinyl monomer to form the carbamate-functional acrylic. Isocyanate-functional acrylics are known in the art and are described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,257, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Isocyanate vinyl monomers are well known in the art and include unsaturated m-tetramethyl xylene isocyanate (sold by American Cyanamid as TMI(copyright)). Yet another technique is to react the cyclic carbonate group on a cyclic carbonate-functional acrylic with ammonia in order to form the carbamate-functional acrylic. Cyclic carbonate-functional acrylic polymers are known in the art and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,514, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Another technique is to transcarbamylate a hydroxy-functional acrylic polymer with an alkyl carbamate. A more difficult, but feasible way of preparing the polymer would be to trans-esterify an acrylate polymer with a hydroxyalkyl carbamate.
The polymer (c) will generally have a molecular weight of 2000-20,000, and preferably from 3000-6000. As used herein, molecular weight means number average molecular weight, and can be determined by the GPC method using a polystyrene standard. The carbamate content of the polymer, on a molecular weight per equivalent of carbamate functionality, will generally be between 200 and 1500, and preferably between 300 and 500. The glass transition temperature, Tg, of components (A) and (B) can be adjusted to achieve a cured coating having the Tg for the particular application involved.
The polymer component (c) can be represented by the randomly repeating units according to the following formula: 
In the above formula, R1 represents H or CH3. R2 represents H, alkyl, preferably of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or cycloalkyl, preferably up to 6 ring carbon atoms. It is to be understood that the terms alkyl and cycloalkyl are to include substituted alkyl and cycloalkyl, such as halogen-substituted alkyl or cycloalkyl. Substituents that will have an adverse impact on the properties of the cured material, however, are to be avoided. For example, ether linkages are thought to be susceptible to hydrolysis, and should be avoided in locations that would place the ether linkage in the crosslink matrix. The values x and y represent weight percentages, with x being 10 to 90% and preferably 40 to 60%, and y being 90 to 10% and preferably 60 to 40%.
In the formula, A represents repeat units derived from one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers. Such monomers for copolymerization with acrylic monomers are known in the art. They include alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid, e.g., ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, butyl methacrylate, isodecyl methacrylate, hydroxyethyl methacrylate, hydroxypropyl acrylate, and the like; and vinyl monomers such as unsaturated m-tetramethyl xylene isocyanate (sold by American Cyanamid as TMI(copyright)), styrene, vinyl toluene and the like.
L represents a divalent linking group, preferably an aliphatic of I to 8 carbon atoms, cycloaliphatic, or aromatic linking group of 6 to 10 carbon atoms. Examples of L include 
xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, and the like. In one preferred embodiment, xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94 is represented by xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Lxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 where Lxe2x80x2 is a divalent linking group. Thus, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, the polymer component (a) is represented by randomly repeating units according to the following formula: 
In this formula, R1, R2, A, x, and y are as defined above. Lxe2x80x2 may be a divalent aliphatic linking group, preferably of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, e.g., xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, and the like, or a divalent cycloaliphatic linking group, preferably up to 8 carbon atoms, e.g., cyclohexyl, and the like. However, other divalent linking groups can be used, depending on the technique used to prepare the polymer. For example, if a hydroxyalkyl carbamate is adducted onto an isocyanate-functional acrylic polymer, the linking group Lxe2x80x2 would include an xe2x80x94NHCOOxe2x80x94 urethane linkage as a residue of the isocyanate group.
A most preferred carbamate and hydroxyl functional polymer (c) can be described as follows.
The most preferred carbamate functional polymer (c) will have a number average molecular weight of from 1000 to 5000, a carbamate equivalent weight of from 300 to 600, and a Tg of from 0 to 150xc2x0 C. A most preferred carbamate-functional polymer (c) will have a number average molecular weight of from 1500 to 3000, a carbamate equivalent weight of from 350 to 500, and a Tg of from 25 to 100xc2x0 C.
This carbamate functional polymer (c) will have from at least 66 to 100% by weight, based on the total weight of the polymer, of one or more repeat units A selected from the group consisting of 
from 0 to less than 35% by weight, based on the total weight of the polymer, of one or more repeat units Axe2x80x2 having the structure 
More preferably, this most preferred carbamate functional polymer (c) will have from 80 to 100 weight percent of one or more repeat units A and from 20 to 0 weight percent of one or more repeat units Axe2x80x2, and most preferably, from 90 to 100 weight percent of one or more repeat units A and from 10 to 0 weight percent of one or more repeat units Axe2x80x2, based on the total weight of the final carbamate functional polymer. A particularly preferred carbamate functional polymer of the invention will have more than 90 weight percent of one or more repeat units A and less than 10 weight percent, preferably between 1 and 9 weight percent, of one or more repeat units Axe2x80x2, based on the total weight of the carbamate functional polymer of the invention.
In the above, R is an at least divalent nonfunctional linking group having from I to 60 carbon atoms and from 0 to 20 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus, and silane, and mixtures thereof. As used here, xe2x80x9cnonfunctionalxe2x80x9d refers to the absence of groups which are reactive with crosslinking agents under traditional coating curing conditions.
Illustrative examples of suitable R groups are aliphatic or cycloaliphatic linking groups of from 1 to 60 carbons, aromatic linking groups of from 1 to 10 carbons, and mixtures thereof. Preferred R groups include aliphatic or cycloaliphatic groups of from 2 to 10 carbons. R may, and preferably will, include one or more heteroatoms via one or more divalent internal linking groups such as esters, amides, secondary carbamates, ethers, secondary ureas, ketones, and mixtures thereof. Internal linking groups selected from the group consisting of esters, secondary carbamates, and mixtures thereof, are more preferred, with esters being most preferred.
Examples of particularly preferred R groups are set forth below. Note that F1 is not part of R but is shown in the structures below to provide perspective. 
and isomers thereof, wherein X is H or is a a monovalent nonfunctional linking group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms and from 0 to 20 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus, and silane, and mixtures thereof; i, j, g, and h are intergers from 0 to 8; and Q is an at least divalent nonfunctional linking group having from 1 to 60 carbon atoms and from 0 to 20 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus, and silane, and mixtures thereof.
A most preferred R group is 
wherein j is from 1 to 6 and X is as defined above.
Rxe2x80x2 is an at least monovalent nonfunctional linking group having from 1 to 60 carbon atoms and from 0 to 20 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus, and silane, and mixtures thereof. As used here, xe2x80x9cnonfunctionalxe2x80x9d refers to the absence of groups which are reactive with crosslinking agents under traditional coating curing conditions.
Illustrative examples of suitable Rxe2x80x2 groups are aliphatic or cycloaliphatic linking groups of from 1 to 60 carbons, aromatic linking groups of from 1 to 10 carbons, and mixtures thereof. Preferred Rxe2x80x2 groups include aliphatic or cycloaliphatic groups of from 2 to 10 carbons. Rxe2x80x2 may, and preferably will, include one or more heteroatoms via one or more divalent internal linking groups such as esters, amides, secondary carbamates, ethers, secondary ureas, ketones, and mixtures thereof. The use of esters as internal linking groups is most preferred.
Examples of particularly preferred Rxe2x80x2 groups are 
wherein x and y are from 0 to 10, preferably from 3 to 8.
In a preferred embodiment, the at least monovalent nonfunctional linking group Rxe2x80x2 will comprise at least one branched alkyl group of from 5 to 20 carbons, preferably from 5 to 15 carbons and most preferably from 8 to 12 carbons. An example of an especially suitable structure for incorporation into linking group Rxe2x80x2 is 
wherein R1, R2, and R3 are alkyl groups of from 1 to 10 carbons each. Most preferably, R1, R2, and R3 will total from 8 to 12 carbons with at least one of RI, R2, and R3 being a methyl group. In a most preferred embodiment, n will be 0 when Rxe2x80x2 comprises this branched alkyl structure.
Rxe2x80x3 is H or a monovalent nonfunctional linking group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms and from 0 to 20 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus, and silane, and mixtures thereof.
Illustrative examples of suitable Rxe2x80x3 groups are hydrogen, aliphatic or cycloaliphatic linking groups of from 1 to 60 carbons, aromatic linking groups of from 1 to 10 carbons, and mixtures thereof. Rxe2x80x3 may, and preferably will, include one or more heteroatoms via one or more divalent internal linking groups such as esters, amides, secondary carbamates, ethers, secondary ureas, ketones, and mixtures thereof.
Preferred Rxe2x80x3 groups are H, xe2x80x94CH3, aromatic groups such as benzyl, and alkyl esters of from 2 to 10 carbons, especially from 4 to 8 carbons. H and methyl are most preferred as Rxe2x80x3.
L is an at least trivalent nonfunctional linking group having from 1 to 60 carbon atoms and from 0 to 20 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphorus, and silane, and mixtures thereof As used here, xe2x80x9cnonfunctionalxe2x80x9d refers to the absence of groups which are reactive with crosslinking agents under traditional coating curing conditions.
Illustrative examples of suitable L groups are aliphatic or cycloaliphatic linking groups of from 1 to 60 carbons, aromatic linking groups of from 1 to 10 carbons, and mixtures thereof. Preferred L groups include aliphatic or cycloaliphatic groups of from 2 to 10 carbons. L may, and preferably will, include one or more heteroatoms via one or more divalent internal linking groups such as esters, amides, secondary carbamates, ethers, secondary ureas, ketones, and mixtures thereof. Internal linking groups selected from the group consisting of esters, secondary carbamates, and mixtures thereof, are more preferred, with esters being most preferred.
An example of preferred L groups are 
and isomers thereof, wherein F1 and R are as described, x and y may the same or different and are from 0 to 10, preferably from 1 to 3, and is most preferably 1.
F, F1 and F2 are functional groups selected from the group consisting of primary carbamate groups, hydroxyl groups, and mixtures thereof, such as beta-hydroxy primary carbamate groups, with the proviso that at least one of F1 and F2 are a primary carbamate group or a beta-hydroxy primary carbamate group, and
n is an integer from 0 to 3, most preferably 0.
Polyesters having active hydrogen groups such as hydroxyl groups can also be used as the polymer in the composition according to the invention. Such polyesters are well-known in the art, and may be prepared by the polyesterification of organic polycarboxylic acids (e.g., phthalic acid, hexahydrophthalic acid, adipic acid, maleic acid) or their anhydrides with organic polyols containing primary or secondary hydroxyl groups (e.g., ethylene glycol, butylene glycol, neopentyl glycol).
Carbamate functional polyesters for use as polymeric compound (c) may be prepared as follows.
Suitable polyesters can be prepared by the esterification of a polycarboxylic acid or an anhydride thereof with a polyol and/or an epoxide. The polycarboxylic acids used to prepare the polyester consist primarily of monomeric polycarboxylic acids or anhydrides thereof having 2 to 18 carbon atoms per molecule. Among the acids that are useful are phthalic acid, hexahydrophthalic acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid, maleic acid, and other dicarboxylic acids of various types. Minor amounts of monobasic acids can be included in the reaction mixture, for example, benzoic acid, stearic acid, acetic acid, and oleic acid. Also, higher carboxylic acids can be used, for example, trimellitic acid and tricarballylic acid. Anhydrides of the acids referred to above, where they exist, can be used in place of the acid. Also, lower alkyl esters of the acids can be used, for example, dimethyl glutarate and dimethyl terephthalate.
Polyols that can be used to prepare the polyester include diols such as alkylene glycols. Specific examples include ethylene glycol, 1,6-hexanediol, neopentyl glycol, and 2,2-dimethyl-3-hydroxypropyl-2,2-dimethyl-3-hydroxypropionate. Other suitable glycols include hydrogenated Bisphenol A, cyclohexanediol, cyclohexanedimethanol, caprolactone-based diols such as the reaction product of e-caprolactone and ethylene glycol, hydroxyalkylated bisphenols, polyether glycols such as poly(oxytetramethylene)glycol, and the like. Although the polyol component can comprise all diols, polyols of higher functionality can also be used. It is preferred that the polyol be a mixture of at least one diol; and at least one triol, or one polyol of higher functionality. Examples of polyols of higher functionality would include trimethylol ethane, trimethylol propane, pentaerythritol, and the like. Triols are preferred. The mole ratio of polyols of higher functionality to diol is less than 3.3/1, preferably up to 1.4/1.
Carbamate groups can be incorporated into the polyester by first forming a hydroxyalkyl carbamate that can be reacted with the polyacids and polyols used in forming the polyester. A polyester oligomer can be prepared by reacting a polycarboxylic acid such as those mentioned above with a hydroxyalkyl carbamate. An example of a hydroxyalkyl carbamate is the reaction product of ammonia and propylene carbonate. The hydroxyalkyl carbamate is condensed with acid functionality on the polyester or polycarboxylic acid, yielding terminal carbamate functionality. Terminal carbamate functional groups can also be incorporated into the polyester by reacting isocyanic acid with a hydroxy functional polyester. Also, carbamate functionality can be incorporated into the polyester by reacting a hydroxy functional polyester with urea.
Carbamate groups can be incorporated into the polyester by a transcarbamalation reaction. In this reaction, a low molecular weight carbamate functional material derived from a low molecular weight alcohol or glycol ether such as methyl carbamate is reacted with the hydroxyl groups of a hydroxyl functional polyester, yielding a carbamate functional polyester and the original alcohol or glycol ether. The low molecular weight carbamate functional material derived from an alcohol or glycol ether is first prepared by reacting the alcohol or glycol ether with urea in the presence of a catalyst. Suitable alcohols include lower molecular weight aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, and aromatic alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, cyclohexanol, 2-ethylhexanol, and 3-methylbutanol. Suitable glycol ethers include ethylene glycol methyl ether and propylene glycol methyl ether. Propylene glycol methyl ether is preferred.
Besides carbamate functionality the polyester polymers and oligomers may contain other functional groups such as hydroxyl, carboxylic acid and/or anhydride groups. The equivalent weight of the polyesters containing terminal carbamate groups will be from about 140 to 2500, based on equivalents of carbamate groups. The equivalent weight is a calculated value based on the relative amounts of the various ingredients used in making the polyester, and is based on the solids of the material.
Illustrative carbamate functional polyesters suitable for use as polyfunctional polymeric compound (c) typically have weight average molecular weights of about 1000 to 30,000, preferably 1000 to 10,000 as determined by gel permeation chromatography using polystyrene as a standard.
Polyurethanes having active hydrogen functional groups suitable for use as polyfunctional polymeric compound (c) are also well known in the art. They are prepared by a chain extension reaction of a polyisocyanate (e.g., hexamethylene diisocyanate, isophorone diisocyanate, MDI, etc.) and a polyol (e.g., 1,6-hexanediol, 1,4-butanediol, neopentyl glycol, trimethylol propane). They can be provided with active hydrogen functional groups by capping the polyurethane chain with an excess of diol, polyamine, amino alcohol, or the like.
Carbamate functional polyurethanes may be prepared by reacting the active hydrogen groups with a low molecular weight carbamate functional material derived from a low molecular weight alcohol or glycol ether such as methyl.
Other carbamate functional compounds preferred for use as polyfunctional polymeric compound (c) are carbamate-functional compounds which are the reaction product of a mixture comprising a polyisocyanate or a chain extended polymer, and a compound comprising a group that is reactive with isocyanate or a functional group on the chain extended polymer as well as a carbamate group or group that can be converted to carbamate. Such compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,373,069 and 5,512,639 hereby incorporated by reference.
For example, suitable polyisocyanates can be an aliphatic polyisocyanate, including a cycloaliphatic polyisocyanate or an aromatic polyisocyanate. Useful aliphatic polyisocyanates include aliphatic diisocyanates such as ethylene diisocyanate, 1,2-diisocyanatopropane, 1,3-diisocyanatopropane, 1,6-diisocyanatohexane, 1,4-butylene diisocyanate, lysine diisocyanate, 1,4-methylene bis-(cyclohexyl isocyanate) and isophorone diisocyanate. Useful aromatic diisocyanates and araliphatic diisocyanates include the various isomers of toluene diisocyanate, meta-xylylenediioscyanate and paraxylylenediisocyanate, also 4-chloro-1,3-phenylene diisocyanate, 1,5-tetrahydro-naphthalene diisocyanate, 4,4xe2x80x2-dibenzyl diisocyanate and 1,2,4-benzene triisocyanate can be used. In addition, the various isomers of xcex1xe2x80x2, xcex1xe2x80x2, xcex1xe2x80x2, xcex1xe2x80x2-tetramethyl xylylene diisocyanate can be used. Also useful as the polyisocyanate are isocyanurates such as DESMODUR(copyright) 3300 from Mobay and biurets of isocyanates such as DESMODUR(copyright) NIOO from Mobay.
Active hydrogen-containing chain extension agents generally contain at least two active hydrogen groups, for example, diols, dithiols, diamines, or compounds having a mixture of hydroxyl, thiol, and amine groups, such as alkanolamines, aminoalkyl mercaptans, and hydroxyalkyl mercaptans, among others. Both primary and secondary amine groups are considered as having one active hydrogen. Active hydrogen-containing chain extension agents also include water. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a polyol is used as the chain extension agent, to provide a polyurethane. In an especially preferred embodiment, a diol is used as the chain extension agent with little or no higher polyols, so as to minimize branching. Examples of preferred diols which are used as polyurethane chain extenders include 1,6 hexanediol, cyclohexanedimethylol, and 1,4-butanediol. While polyhydroxy compounds containing at least three hydroxyl groups may be used as chain extenders, the use of these compounds produces branched polyurethane resins. These higher functional polyhydroxy compounds include, for example, trimethylolpropane, trimethylolethane, pentaerythritol, among other compounds.
The polymer may be chain extended in any manner using these compounds having at least two active hydrogen groups. Thus, these compounds may be added to a mixture of polyisocyanate, polyol, and multi-functional compound, or alternatively, may react at an intermediate stage, to link two free isocyanate groups that are present at the terminal ends of an intermediate polymer.
Polymeric chain extension agents can also be used, such as polyester polyols, polyether polyols, polyurethane polyols, or polymeric amino group-containing polymers, as is known in the art. Mixtures of any of the above chain extension agents can also be used.
The reaction of the polyisocyanate and polyol is conducted by heating the components in a suitable reaction medium such as xylene or propylene glycol monoethylether acetate. The use of catalysts for this reaction, e.g., organotin catalysts such as dibutyltin diacetate, is well-known in the art. The degree of polymerization is controlled by the duration of the maintenance of the elevated temperature reaction conditions. Various groups, such as nonionic polyether stabilizing groups, ionic stabilizing groups (e.g., carboxyl groups), unsaturated bond groups, and the like may be incorporated or appended to the polymer, as is known in the art.
The polyisocyanate or chain extended polyisocyanate polymer used in the practice of the present invention contains one or more functional groups for reaction with the compound containing a carbamate group or a group convertible to carbamate. Examples of these groups include isocyanate groups, hydroxyl groups, epoxy groups, unsaturated double bonds, carboxylic acid groups, and ketals. In a preferred embodiment, the functional group on the polymer (A)(1) is a terminal isocyanate group. The presence of isocyanate active hydrogen terminal groups (e.g., hydroxyl) may be controlled by the molar ratio of active hydrogen:NCO in the reaction mixture. A ratio of greater than 1 will tend to provide active hydrogen-terminated polymers. A ratio of less than 1 will tend to provide isocyanate-terminated polymers.
The functional groups on the polymer to be reacted with the compound containing either carbamate groups or groups convertible to carbamate may be terminal groups or they may be pendant groups. Active hydrogen or isocyanate terminal groups may be provided by adjusting the stoichiometry of the chain extension agent and polyisocyanate in the reaction mixture. Other terminal groups may be provided by the use of capping agents. For example, an acid terminal group can be provided by capping the polymer with a hydroxyacid. Pendant functional groups may be provided by using chain extension agents having two active hydrogen groups and the desired functional group, e.g., dimethanol propionic acid, as is well-known in the art.
The carbamate or carbamate convertible group containing compound has a group that is reactive with the functional group on the polyisocyanate or chain extended polymer, and also has either a carbamate group or a group that is capable of forming a carbamate group. Groups that are capable of forming a carbamate group include cyclic carbonate groups, epoxide groups, and unsaturated double bond groups. Cyclic carbonate groups can be converted to carbamate groups by reaction with ammonia. Epoxide groups can be converted to carbamate by reaction with CO2 and then ammonia. Unsaturated double bond groups can be converted to carbamate by reaction with peroxide, then CO2 and ammonia.
The particular functional groups on the carbamate or carbamate convertible group containing compound depends on the specific functional group on the polymer with which the reaction is to take place. If the polymer""s functional group is an isocyanate group, the group on the carbamate or carbamate convertible group containing compound is preferably an active hydrogen-containing group such as hydroxyl or amino. For example, an isocyanate group on the polymer can be reacted with a hydroxyalkyl carbamate, or with a hydroxy-containing epoxide with the epoxy group subsequently converted to carbamate by reaction with CO2 and then ammonia. If the polymer""s functional group is hydroxyl, the reactive group on the carbamate or carbamate convertible group containing compound may be oxygen of the COO portion of the carbamate group on an alkyl carbamate or methylol, such as with methylol acrylamide (HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHCH2). In the case of the COO group on an alkyl carbamate, the hydroxyl group on the polymer undergoes a transesterification with the COO group, resulting in the carbamate group being appended to the polymer. In the case of methylol acrylamide, the unsaturated double bond is then reacted with peroxide, CO2, and ammonia as described above. If the functional group on the polymer is a carboxyl group, the acid group can be reacted with epichlorohydrin to form a monoglycidyl ester, which can be converted to carbamate by reaction with CO2, and then ammonia. Alternatively, an acid-functional group on the polymer can be reacted with acetic anhydride to generate an anhydride, which can then be reacted with a compound having an active hydrogen group such as hydroxyl and a carbamate group or group that can be converted to carbamate.
In a preferred embodiment, polyfunctional polymeric compound (c) will be obtained with the use of a carbamate or carbamate convertible group containing compound which contains a group that is reactive with NCO and a group that can be converted to carbamate. Examples of these compounds include active hydrogen-containing cyclic carbonate compounds (e.g., the reaction product of glycidol and CO2) that are convertible to carbamate by reaction with ammonia, monoglycidyl ethers (e.g., Cardura E(copyright)) convertible to carbamate by reaction with CO2 and then ammonia, and monoglycidyl esters (e.g., the reaction product of a carboxylic acid and epichlorohydrin) convertible to carbamate by reaction with CO2 and then ammonia, allyl alcohols where the alcohol group is reactive with NCO and the double bond can be converted to carbamate by reaction with peroxide, and vinyl esters where the ester group is reactive with NCO and the vinyl group can be converted to carbamate by reaction with peroxide, then CO2, and then ammonia. Any of the above compounds can be utilized as compounds containing carbamate groups rather than groups convertible to carbamate by converting the group to carbamate prior to reaction with the polymer.
In another preferred embodiment, the polyfunctional polymeric compound (c) will be obtained with the use of a carbamate or carbamate convertible group containing compound which contains a carbamate group and a group that is reactive with NCO. Examples of compounds containing a carbamate group and a group that is reactive with NCO include hydroxyethyl carbamate and hydroxypropyl carbamate.
Finally, the polymeric polyfunctional compound (c) may be a water dispersible resin having an active hydrogen containing group as described above.
The coating compositions of the invention may also comprise a curing agent or crosslinking agent (d) that is at least reactive with the functional groups (iv) of polyfunctional polymeric compound (c). Crosslinking agent (d) may also be reactive with the functional groups (ii) of reactive compound (a) but it is not required. Crosslinking agents (b) and (d) may be the same or different.
Crosslinking agent (d) may be present in the coating composition in amounts of from 0 to 90%, preferably from 0 to 70%, and most preferably from 1 to 25%, all based on the fixed vehicle solids of the coating composition, i.e., % NV of components (a), (b), (c), and (d).
Suitable curing agents (d) will have, on average, at least about two functional groups (v) reactive with the functional groups (iv) of polyfunctional polymeric compound (c). The functional groups (v) of the crosslinking agent (d) may be of more than one kind.
Useful curing agents (d) include all of those described above for crosslinking agent (b) as well as materials having active methylol or methylalkoxy groups, such as aminoplast crosslinking agents or phenol/formaldehyde adducts; curing agents that have isocyanate groups, particularly blocked isocyanate curing agents, curing agents that have epoxide groups, amine groups, acid groups, siloxane groups, cyclic carbonate groups, and anhydride groups; and mixtures thereof. Examples of preferred crosslinking agents (d) include, without limitation, melamine formaldehyde resin (including monomeric or polymeric melamine resin and partially or fully alkylated melamine resin), blocked or unblocked polyisocyanates (e.g., TDI, MDI, isophorone diisocyanate, hexamethylene diisocyanate, and isocyanurates of these, which may be blocked for example with alcohols or oximes), urea resins (e.g., methylol ureas such as urea formaldehyde resin, alkoxy ureas such as butylated urea formaldehyde resin), polyanhydrides (e.g., polysuccinic anhydride), and polysiloxanes (e.g., trimethoxy siloxane). Another suitable crosslinking agent is tris(alkoxy carbonylamino) triazine (available from Cytec Industries under the tradename TACT). The curing agent may be combinations of these, particularly combinations that include aminoplast crosslinking agents. Aminoplast resins such as melamine formaldehyde resins or urea formaldehyde resins are especially preferred. Combinations of tris(alkoxy carbonylamino) triazine with a melamine formaldehyde resin and/or a blocked isocyanate curing agent are likewise suitable and desirable.
A solvent may optionally be utilized in the coating compositions of the present invention. Although the composition used according to the present invention may be utilized, for example, in the form of substantially solid powder, or a dispersion, it is often desirable that the composition is in a substantially liquid state, which can be accomplished with the use of a solvent. This solvent should act as a solvent with respect to the components of the composition. In general, the solvent can be any organic solvent and/or water. In one preferred embodiment, the solvent is a polar organic solvent. More preferably, the solvent is selected from polar aliphatic solvents or polar aromatic solvents. Still more preferably, the solvent is a ketone, ester, acetate, aprotic amide, aprotic sulfoxide, aprotic amine, or a combination of any of these. Examples of useful solvents include, without limitation, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, m-amyl acetate, ethylene glycol butyl ether-acetate, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, xylene, N-methylpyrrolidone, blends of aromatic hydrocarbons, and mixtures of these. In another preferred embodiment, the solvent is water or a mixture of water with small amounts of co-solvents.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the solvent is present in the coating composition in an amount of from about 0.01 weight percent to about 99 weight percent, preferably from about 10 weight percent to about 60 weight percent, and more preferably from about 30 weight percent to about 50 weight percent.
The coating composition used in the practice of the invention may include a catalyst to enhance the cure reactions between reactive component (a), crosslinking agent (b), polyfunctional polymeric compound (c), and/or crosslinking agent (d). For example, when aminoplast compounds, especially monomeric melamines, are used as crosslinking agents (b) or (d), a strong acid catalyst may be utilized to enhance the cure reaction. Such catalysts are well-known in the art and include, without limitation, p-toluenesulfonic acid, dinonylnaphthalene disulfonic acid, dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid, phenyl acid phosphate, monobutyl maleate, butyl phosphate, and hydroxy phosphate ester. Strong acid catalysts are often blocked, e.g. with an amine. Other catalysts that may be useful in the composition of the invention include Lewis acids, zinc salts, and tin salts.
Additional agents, for example surfactants, fillers, stabilizers, wetting agents, dispersing agents, adhesion promoters, UV absorbers, hindered amine light stabilizers, etc. may be incorporated into the coating compositions of the invention. While such additives are well-known in the prior art, the amount used must be controlled to avoid adversely affecting the coating characteristics.
Coating compositions according to the invention may be used as primers, especially weatherable primers, basecoats, topcoats, and/or clearcoats. They are particularly suitable for use in coating compositions used in composite color-plus-clear coating systems and the like, and may be one component or two component. In a particularly preferred embodiment, coating compositions according to the invention are preferably utilized in high-gloss coatings and/or as clearcoats of composite color-plus-clear coatings. High-gloss coatings may be described as coatings having a 20xc2x0 gloss or more(ASTM D523-89) or a DOI (ASTM E430-91) of at least 80.
When the coating composition of the invention is used as a high-gloss pigmented paint coating, the pigment may be any organic or inorganic compounds or colored materials, fillers, metallic or other inorganic flake materials such as mica or aluminum flake, and other materials of kind that the art normally includes in such coatings. Pigments and other insoluble particulate compounds such as fillers are usually used in the composition in an amount of 1% to 100%, based on the total solid weight of binder components (i.e., a pigment-to-binder ratio of 0.1 to 1).
When the coating composition according to the invention is used as the clearcoat of a composite color-plus-clear coating, the pigmented basecoat composition may any of a number of types well-known in the art, and does not require explanation in detail herein. Polymers known in the art to be useful in basecoat compositions include acrylics, vinyls, polyurethanes, polycarbonates, polyesters, alkyds, and polysiloxanes. Preferred polymers include acrylics and polyurethanes. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the basecoat composition also utilizes a carbamate-functional acrylic polymer. Basecoat polymers may be thermoplastic, but are preferably crosslinkable and comprise one or more type of crosslinkable functional groups. Such groups include, for example, hydroxy, isocyanate, amine, epoxy, acrylate, vinyl, silane, and acetoacetate groups. These groups may be masked or blocked in such a way so that they are unblocked and available for the crosslinking reaction under the desired curing conditions, generally elevated temperatures. Useful crosslinkable functional groups include hydroxy, epoxy, acid, anhydride, silane, and acetoacetate groups. Preferred crosslinkable functional groups include hydroxy functional groups and amino functional groups.
Basecoat polymers may be self-crosslinkable, or may require a separate crosslinking agent that is reactive with the functional groups of the polymer. When the polymer comprises hydroxy functional groups, for example, the crosslinking agent may be an aminoplast resin, isocyanate and blocked isocyanates (including isocyanurates), and acid or anhydride functional crosslinking agents.
Coating compositions can be coated on desired articles by any of a number of techniques well known in the art. These include, for example, spray coating, dip coating, roll coating, curtain coating, and the like. For automotive body panels, spray coating is preferred.
The coating compositions of the invention may be applied may be applied to a wide variety of substrates, especially those typically encountered in the transportation/automotive industries. Illustrative examples include metal substrates such as steel, alumimun, and various alloys, flexible plastics, rigid plastics and plastic composites.
The coating compositions described herein are preferably subjected to conditions so as to cure the coating layers. Although various methods of curing may be used, heat-curing is preferred. Generally, heat curing is effected by exposing the coated article to elevated temperatures provided primarily by radiative heat sources. Curing temperatures will vary depending on the particular blocking groups used in the cross-linking agents, however they generally range between 90xc2x0 C. and 180xc2x0 C. The first compounds according to the present invention are preferably reactive even at relatively low cure temperatures. Thus, in a preferred embodiment, the cure temperature is preferably between 115xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and more preferably at temperatures between 115xc2x0 C. and 140xc2x0 C. for a blocked acid catalyzed system. For an unblocked acid catalyzed system, the cure temperature is preferably between 80xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. The curing time will vary depending on the particular components used, and physical parameters such as the thickness of the layers, however, typical curing times range from 15 to 60 minutes, and preferably 15-25 minutes for blocked acid catalyzed systems and 10-20 minutes for unblocked acid catalyzed systems.